


Happy Halloween

by Wheretheshadowsfall



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Rob Benedict - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Halloween One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheretheshadowsfall/pseuds/Wheretheshadowsfall
Summary: When you thought about Halloween this year, you actually didn’t expect what the holiday brought to your life





	Happy Halloween

After work, you were excited to return home. It was Halloween and you had loved the holiday for as long as you could remember and even though you lived alone and didn’t have kids to enjoy it with you enjoyed decorating, and how other kids would walk to your door in awe with the decorations and all the sweets you gave out.

This year as you arrived back home, you looked at your garden and thought to yourself that maybe you went a bit too far. You’d spent a lot of money on it all, but what did you work for if not to please yourself every once in a while? Then as you were climbing the porch to your doorstep the pumpkins that you had placed on the stairs started to light up, and you let out a chuckle. You liked the idea of putting those motion sensing lights in them so when someone got close they would light up, and you knew the kids especially would enjoy it.

After you showered and relaxed for a while, you put on the costume you bought. It wasn’t original or fancy, but you loved it and had always wanted one. It was a Luigi costume, from Mario Bros and you had to admit you were a little bit too excited about it. You knew many kids probably wouldn’t recognise it, but you didn’t care. You also knew that more people digged Mario, and that made you want to pick him even more.

With the candies in their bowls, and the lights on outside you were ready to receive the trick or treating kids. You even decided to put on some music to lighten up the mood, because even though it was all very exciting you were still alone.

“Trick or treat?” You heard some kids yell, before your doorbell rang.

That got you really excited. Quickly, you ran to your door and opened it revealing three little kids dressed as Smurfs.

“Nice costumes!” You complimented them as you put some chocolates and lollipops in their pumpkin shaped bags.

“Our mum’s made them,” one of them said, looking back at their mother who was waving at you.

You waved back with a smile.

“I like yours too,” the girl, who seemed the oldest, said with a sweet smile.

“Thank you so much!” you exclaimed finishing up, filling their pumpkins. “Okay, there you go guys. Enjoy!”

“Thank you,” the kids yelled in unison, running back to their mother.

The whole night was like that, with a lot of kids coming and going in their original costumes. Many of them complimented you on your costume as well and you couldn’t tell if that was because they recognized it, or just liked the looks if it.

“Trick or Treat?” You heard a boy say, before a conversation took place and then he and what you knew was a little girl’s voice yelled again “Trick or Treat?”

As you opened the door, the little girl hide behind, who you supposed was her dad. The young boy, however, smiled widely and showed you his bag which you filled with lots of candy. Once you finished you went to look up at the girl but instead your sight quickly went to the man standing next to them.

“Oh fuck,” he said mouth agape looking at you.

“Uncle Rob!!!” Both kids yelled distracting him. meanwhile inside your head you said ‘great, he’s the uncle Rob and the costume is the twin to yours…’.

“You’ll have to give us some money,” the little boy told him, with a very cheeky grin on his face.

“I am sorry, kids. Wh-” Looking up at you, he trailed off and began to smile.

“Hi Mario,” you said laughing, the kids joining in.

You found it funny how cute this grown man looked in his Mario costume.

“Hi” he said, his eyes not leaving yours, and you… you couldn’t help but stare either. Those blue eyes and smile were truly incredible.

Before you or him could say anything else, the little girl spoke up.

“Hey, you didn’t put any candies on my bag,” she said tugging your clothes.

“What?” You shook your head and looked down at them. “I’m sorry kids. Here,”

Dumping what was left of the contents from your bowls into their bags, Rob watched you and let out a laugh.

“Wow! Thanks!” they yelled, starting to rummage through their bags excitedly.

“So, Luigi… I thought I was the only person that decided to dress as one of the Mario Brothers,” Rob said smiling sweetly.

“Me too. I feel like people don’t appreciate Mario and Luigi nearly enough.”

You both laughed and he nodded and stretched his hand.

“I’m R-” he started but was interrupted immediately.

“Uncle Rob, let’s go” the kids yelled as they were going down the stairs, noticing and starting to play with the pumpkins.

“I’m Rob” he finished with a smile

“That’s what I heard. I’m Y/N, nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too, I- You-” he started stuttering awkwardly, just going to start talking again when the kids called out for him.

“Uncle Rob, we’re leaving!” they called out as they walked slowly to the gates

“We’re going to go tell mom that you said a bad word,“ the boy teased him.

“You better go,” you said laughing, “that kid will get you in trouble”

“They really are terrible. It was nice to meet you though Y/N.”

Kissing your cheek he pulled out nervously and smiled before he followed the kids and you watched them walk away.

Closing the front door you let out a sigh, and were sure that you had to look like one of those cartoon characters with the big hearts in your eyes. The man was beautiful. Even more so with the way he was with his nephew and niece and how cute he had looked in that Mario costume made your heart warm.

Then there was those blue eyes, and that very attractive white patch on his beard. Damn he was gorgeous. You remembered every detail of him, the softness of his beard when he kissed your cheek, his hand so strong and soft, his smile. You hated how a stranger could have such an effect on you. He looked so familiar, too, but you couldn’t remember ever meeting him before.

Noticing that you had given out all the sweets, you decided to shut off the porch lights and decorations, because otherwise you were going to get a lot of tricks. Luckily it was getting late anyway so there weren’t a lot of kids out on the streets.

Slipping out of your Luigi overalls you returned to your couch, still so amazed by that man that came to your door that you tried to distract yourself by putting on a movie and getting some food. It was working too, until you heard the ring of your bell again.

“Damn” you said to yourself, thinking that there were probably angry kids at your door because you had run out of candy, but when you looked through your window, your heart skipped a beat as you saw Rob was back on your porch.

“I’m coming!”

Quickly getting a pair of shorts on, you stumbled your way to the door and opened it and smiled at the man on your doorstep.

“Were you busy? I’m sorry I should have… I-”

You smiled.

“No, I was just watching a movie and eating. What are you doing here?”

Looking him over, you noticed he had changed his clothes as well. He now had on a black and white flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked and smelled delicious.

“I just- I’ve never seen you around and, uh, my niece insisted that we were meant to be because we were in matching costumes. You know, kids stuff,“ he laughed nervously. “And also she sent you this.”

Reaching out, he handed you a bag with some of the candy you had given out in it.

“Why?”

“Because she said you gave them everything and there was nothing left for you,” Rob answered smiling.

“Oh God, that’s so sweet but you are definitely going to have to take this back to them.”

“Uhm…alright, I guess i’ll just…” He pointed to the gate and turned to walk away.

“Where are you going?” You asked confused, causing him to turn around. “You’ll have to take that to them, but later. For right now maybe you can join me. We can change my chick flick for a spooky movie.”

Stepping aside, you waited for him to come in, which he eventually did with another big smile. Following along behind him, you walked over to the couch and could tell that he was still feeling nervous, and knew you needed to do something to try and calm him down.

“Take a seat, Mario, I don’t bite.”

You noticed a change right away, and after you went to the kitchen to bring a glass and a plate, you returned to find him sitting on the couch.

“So, Clueless, that’s your pick for Halloween?” he asked looking at your tv that had the movie paused.

“Hey, don’t judge me. I was bored. Do you eat pizza? Or do you want something else? I have eggs, pie, coffee ice cream…”

His eyes widened and he looked at you in surprise.

“You like coffee ice cream?” He asked with a grin.

“Oh yes. I know some people may not like it, but it’s my favorite! Why?”

“I love it! It’s actually my favorite as well.”

You liked that you already had a couple things in common and it might of been silly but he already seemed like a really nice guy.

“Well, I guess we’re going to have to have some then,” you said sitting down next to him, and serving him a slice of pizza. “So, do you live nearby? I’ve never seen you before.”

He followed your every move and it was becoming very hard to hid how it was making your heart race.

“No actually, I don’t. I just came to see my sister and since she had plans I had to babysit the kids. What about you? Do you always invite strangers that show up at your door dressed as Mario in for dinner?”

You giggled at how casual that sounded.

“No,” you said as your laugh died down. “Actually, it never happened to me. I invited you in because you obviously can’t be too dangerous if you were trusted to take someone else’s kids out trick-or-treating.”

“You have a point there, but really I had to pay to them.”

You both started to laugh again, before taking a couple bites of pizza.

“Actually,” He continued. “I live on the other side of the city, and since I’m travelling tomorrow I decided to come visit.”

“Awe what a good uncle,” you teased. “So you don’t have any kids of your own then?”

“Thanks and no, no kids. You?” He hit his face with the palm of his hand. “No obviously you don’t, I would’ve seen them by now if you did.”

“It’s fine but no, I don’t. I’m free as a bird. That’s why I invite strangers dressed as Mario into my home. Even though I didn’t know he had more clothes.”

He started to laugh and you felt happy that you had made him laugh, because he was even more beautiful when he did.

“You look good though, in your other clothes,” you added with a smirk.

“Thank you, same with Luigi” he said still chuckling while he looked at you.

You kept talking a bit more and soon found you were really comfortable with him, which was a bit strange considering you’d just met, but he was sweet and kind, and you liked how you could talk about all sorts of nonsense with him, but an hour later, after sharing the tub of your coffee ice cream, he started to stand up.

“I have a long drive back home but I do really wish I could stay a bit longer,” he announced looking down at you. “You are a very cool and beautiful Luigi.”

As the compliment came out he blushed and you felt your own cheeks beginning to redden.

“Thank you, Rob, and thank you for coming back. I actually can say the same about you too.”

“Absolutely, I had to. I- if you’re ever near my place. Give me a call. We can go to the beach or something,” he said as he wrote his number on a piece of paper that was on your table. As he did you couldn’t help but to stare at him and think about how you didn’t want him to leave.

Taking another piece of paper, you wrote your number on it. “You too, call me or stop by when you come back here.”

“Oh,” he responded with a wide, giddy, smile as you put the paper in his shirt’s pocket “I will.”

“Take care yourself, Rob.”

After placing a kiss on his cheek you walked him to your door, and then watched him walk away. It was a very strange night. You never thought about letting a stranger into your house before, but something seemed different about Rob. Something about him, made him not feel like a stranger.

 

A Week Later

It felt like your phone had been ringing nonstop and when you were finally able to pick it up, you saw the message.

Rob

Hey Luigi! Open the door!

You were confused and in that moment you heard two knocks on the door, which had you running right over. Opening the door, you found Rob leaned up against the doorway.

“I just landed, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you this whole week. Wanna go on a date?” he said all in one breath before letting it all out with an exhausted breath.

There you were mouth agape and he was still able to make you smile, and blush, but that whole week you had been just like him. Not a second went by that you didn’t think about him. You shared a couple of messages but not much more and still that night replayed over in your head.

“I say yes.” His face lit up, but he still looked so tired. “First, though, come in and rest and we will have some coffee ice cream.”

Relaxing a bit, he walked inside your house, placing a soft kiss on your cheek as he walked by. Making your heart race again, just like the first time you saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on October 2018. Just a an idea that came to me after seein Rob in his Mario costume.   
> I hope you like it, i write all the time to improve my writing, try to do my best getting works out since I like writing but sometimes..... writing is hard!!


End file.
